The Frozen Flower That Embrace Cygnus & Kraken
by Votte Femme
Summary: Summary: Cinta Camus sebagai seorang guru mengalahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang manusia. Cerita twist dalam Sanctuary arc Hyoga vs Camus versi saya. Spesial Saga x Camus x Milo.


**The Frozen Flower That Embrace Cygnus & Kraken**

.

.

Summary: Cinta Camus sebagai seorang guru mengalahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang manusia. Twist Sanctuary arc Hyoga vs Camus versi saya.

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO, ALUR GAK JELAS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Air mata mengalir dari kelopak mata Hyoga, menatap lemah Camus yang hendak menjemput ajal setelah dikalahkan oleh muridnya sendiri. Camus masih bernafas, namus seujung jari pun tak dapat ia gerakkan berkat 1000 pedang es milik Hyoga.

 _Aku bangga menjadi gurumu_ kata Camus dalam hati.

" _Sensei_ , maafkan aku."Hyoga memeluk Camus erat seakan tak rela malaikat maut membawa sang guru tercinta pergi. Ia sudah kehilangan ibunya, lalu sahabatnya, kini satu sosok berharga lain dalam hidup Hyoga akan segera menyusul.

 _Maafkan aku Hyoga… sebagai gurumu aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui kebenaran ini…_

Seberkas cahaya Cosmo menyelimuti pandangan Hyoga.

" _Sensei_!"

 _Tapi aku ingin kau mengerti kenapa aku tetap setia kepada Sanctuary meskipun aku tahu bahwa Pope Ares adalah Pope palsu._

 _Maafkan aku…_

 _Kuharap kau tidak membenciku…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam itu adalah giliran Camus menjaga kamar Pope Ares. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar ulang, mungkin dengan senang hati Camus akan menerima kebaikan hati Shura untuk mengganti giliran jaga dengan sang capricon berhubungan kondisinya memang sedang kurang sehat akibat misi dadakan kemarin.

Berdiri sendirian di depan pintu kamar orang paling berkuasa di Sanctuary dari sore hingga subuh sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi 12 Gold Saint. Meski tubuh mereka dalam kondisi terluka parah atau lumpuh, keselamatan Pope adalah prioritas utama.

PRAAAAAANNGGGGGGG!

BRRAAAAAAKKKKKK!

Tanpa basa-basi Camus mendobrak pintu kamar Pope. Ini bukan pertama kali ada seseorang atau suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Pope mati. Suara jendela pecah adalah salah satu kejadian rutin beberapa bulan terakhir. Namun sang pemilik Gold Cloth Aquarius belum siap menyaksikan realita di hadapannya.

Di dalam kamar luas milik orang paling besar dalam jajaran ksatria Athena, tidak ada siapa pun selain wajah familiar yang sudah lama menghilang. Suara pecahan kaca yang barusan terdengar rupanya adalah perbuatan sosok familiar itu sendiri.

Gemini Saga

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakit, malu, marah, takut, mual, jijik, berbagai perasaan negatif memenuhi diri Camus.

Gemini Saga, pria yang telah menyamar sebagai penegak hukum tertinggi Sanctuary selama bertahun-tahun, telah memperkosanya.

"Kau sangat indah Camus"

"Sudah lama aku menginginkanmu"

"Jadilah milikku"

Kata demi kata bermakna romantis justru menyayat harga diri Camus makin dalam. Tali aneh yang mengikat kuat lengan Camus pada dua sisi ranjang _king size_ yang berbeda milik pria yang menindihnya menghalangi cosmo sekecil apa pun keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kalau saja kondisi tubuh Camus lebih sehat, kalau saja ia lebih berhati-hati ketika menjalani misi…

"Aku mencintaimu Camus"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu setelah mimpi buruk Camus berakhir. Sayangnya realita tetap realita. Ingin rasanya Camus kembali menutup mata dan saat ia membuka matanya ia melihat Hyoga dan Issac bermain di luar pondok kecil nyaman milik mereka di tengah gurun salju.

Saga membelai lembut rambut hijau pria dalam pelukannya, sekali-kali mengecup wajah rupawan Camus "Kau sudah bangun" bisik Saga penuh kasih.

 _Oh wahai Dewi Athena, apa salahku hingga tragedi ini menimpaku?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sejak malam itu jadwal giliran menjaga kamar Pope Ares dilimpahkan kepada Camus setiap hari kecuali ketika penjaga kuil Aquarius tersebut pulang ke Siberia untuk mengajar murid-muridnya atau ada misi jangka panjang untuknya.

Kalau menghitung durasi setahun berapa lama Camus mendiami Siberia sebelum kembali ke Sanctuary, maka kita bandingkan 11 bulan 2 minggu untuk Siberia dan 2 minggu untuk Sanctuary. Mungkin benar tentang gosip Camus hendak melepas jabatan Gold Saint Aquarius kepada orang lain sejak dia sendiri selalu absen dari jajaran Gold Saint.

Pope Ares sering memaksa Camus agar sebaiknya Hyoga dan Issac tinggal di kuil Aquarius saja supaya Camus tidak perlu bolak balik lagi ke Siberia. Tetapi Camus lebih memilih Hyoga dan Issac ia ajar di Negeri Es nan jauh itu sebab menghabiskan waktu bersama murid-muridnya jauh dari jangkauan Sanctuary membantu Camus melupakan sentuhan Pope Ares yang menjadi mimpi buruknya saat bertugas sebagai 'pelayan' spesial di atas ranjang.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aquarius Camus. Mulai sekarang kau harus mau menemani tidurku selama kau berada di Sanctuary. Apabila kau berani menolak tawaran ini, maka akan kupastikan baik murid-muridmu dan Scorpion Milo yang kau cintai akan kupajang jasad mereka pada pintu masuk istanaku. Dan kau tahu aku memiliki kesempatan membunuh semua Saint selain dirimu seorang kapanpun aku mau."

Kadang perintah sialan tersebut berputar terus dalam pikiran Camus sebelum Hyoga atau Issac menanyakan apa ia baik-baik saja

Pernah Milo bertanya kenapa Camus menolak cintanya, namun setelah itu Milo tetap menganggap Camus sebagai teman baik daripada memusuhi sahabat masa kecilnya.

 _Apa yang harus kukatakan jika aku bertemu dengan guruku di alam sana suatu saat nanti?_

 _Bagaimana aku bisa membalas pernyataan cinta Milo jika ia tahu aku telah disentuh orang lain dan lebih buruk lagi orang itu adalah pengkhianat Sanctuary?_

 _Apa yang akan murid-muridku pikirkan ketika mereka tahu bahwa sekarang guru mereka tidak lebih dari seonggok daging busuk belaka?_

 _Hyoga…_

 _Issac…_

 _Maafkan aku…_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Camus memperhatikan Hyoga dan Issac yang tertidur pulas. Mereka begitu murni, terlalu putih untuk makhluk pemuas nafsu seperti dirinya menjadi guru mereka.

Demi melindungi masa depan Hyoga dan Issac, demi keselamatan Milo, demi kehidupan saint-saint lain, dengan segenap hati ia bersedia menerima perlakuan menjijikan Saga setiap waktu. Ia tak akan lari kemana-mana lagi.

Sekali memutuskan Camus tidak akan pernah mundur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sesi bercinta malam ini membuat Camus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kapan ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Saga. Kapan ia mulai lebih sering memikirkan Saga dibandingkan memikirkan Milo. Kapan ia mulai menikmati perlakuan khusus Saga pada dirinya.

"Kau sudah menerima cintaku" ujar Saga seakan membaca pikiran Camus. "Tapi baru setengah saja."

Kapan Camus mulai membalas pelukan Saga.

Kapan Camus mulai membalas ciuman Saga semudah meneguk segelas air.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Perlahan Camus membuka mulutnya.

 _Maafkan aku Hyoga. Aku tak pantas menjadi guru bagi murid sepertimu. Aku tak lebih dari seorang pelacur murahan yang memakai topeng supaya terlihat lebih tegar._

 _Maafkan gurumu yang hina ini._

 _Selamat tinggal._

"Tidak _Sensei_! Kau tidak salah apa-apa! Kau bukan seorang pelacur!" bentak Hyoga penuh emosi. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku!"Air mata mengalir makin deras dari kelopak mata Hyoga, menetes satu per satu ke pipi beku Camus.

Matahari menyinari sosok Cygnus yang menangisi kepergian sosok Aquarius penuh duka. Sinar hangat menjemput jiwa sang Aquarius pergi menuju ke dunia yang lebih adil. Meninggalkan dunia kejam yang merantai kebebasan sang Aquarius malang.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Camus rasakan adalah seprai empuk dan selimut beludru tebal. Bingung, Camus melirik ke sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan besar penuh perabotan berbahan mahoni.

"Aku masih hidup?" Tanya Camus pada dirinya.

"Ya Camus. Hyoga berusaha menyembuhkanmu dengan cosmo miliknya saat aku menginjak kuilmu. Muridmu yang menjadi General Marina juga ikut menyumbang cosmo demi memanggilmu kembali ke dunia ini."

Milo masuk melalui pintu coklat dekat jendela kayu "Aku sudah tahu segalanya. Hyoga memberitahuku dan Issac kebenaran yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dari kami" mendekati Camus, Milo tersenyum kecil "Saori-chan bilang kau belum boleh mati. Dia menyembuhkan lukamu serta memaafkan dosa-dosamu."

"Kau tak membenciku? Walau aku sudah tidur dengan Gemini Saga?"

"Kau melakukannya karena dia mengancam akan membunuh kami kan? Tentu saja aku marah! Tapi aku juga merasa bersalah karena membiarkanmu menanggung beban ini sendirian."

"Milo…"

"Maafkan aku Camus. Padahal kau sangat berharga dalam hidupku, tapi melindungimu saja aku-"

BRAAAAKKKKKK!

"HEY KAMI BELUM BILANG KAMI SUDAH MERESTUI HUBUNGAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

"MENJAUH DARI GURU KAMI DASAR KALANJENGKING SIALAN!"

Sosok dua murid didikan Camus mendobrak pintu masuk ruangan Camus beristirahat. Di belakang mereka berdua terdapat sosok lain yang merupakan reinkarnasi Dewi Athena.

Barulah Camus sadar bahwa ia berada di sebuah villa milik keluarga Kido yang dulu pernah dibakar oleh Silver Saint.

"KAPAN KALIAN AKAN MENERIMA POSISIKU SEBAGAI PACAR CAMUUUSSSSS?"

"Jangan berisik! Biarkan dia beristirahat." Saori mengajak 3 orang ribut tersebut keluar "Lama-lama kalian bertiga mirip Seiya kalau melihat uang receh di jalan." Komennya galak.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

 **Hello ini fich kedua saya di Saint Seiya Fandom. Bagi yang menantikan Fifty Shades of Night mohon tungguin ide author keluar sebentar ya :D apabila ada kritik atau saran mohon preview pleasseee..**


End file.
